rbx_entry_pointfandomcom-20200215-history
The Killhouse
The Killhouse is a game mode introduced to Entry Point on August 14th, 2018. It presumably takes place in a Halcyon training facility that the Freelancer can use any time in between missions. Guide Stealth Loadout. These are the options, in order from most to least favorable: lockpick and keycard scrambler, lockpick and silent drill, lockpick only, or silent drill only. Bringing microcams isn't necessary because there's microcams provided at spawn. Trackers aren't useful in this mission, so don't bring any. 1: Getting a disguise. Before you go on, you need a disguise. The entire Killhouse (apart from the spawn room) is a Hostile Zone, meaning any undisguised players will be shot on sight by any guards who find them. Always try and get a disguise from the room you enter into when coming out of spawn. This means your spawn is only a short distance away, should you need to make a run for it when bagging a subdued guard. In higher difficulties, you should watch out for cameras near spawn. 2: Taking out the camera operator. On Rookie-Elite difficulties, there is a camera room with a guard in it. Knock out this guard to disable all the cameras in the facility. You don't necessarily have to take out the camera operator before getting the rest of the guards; the order here is flexible. However, taking out the cameras is better sooner than later. On Legend, however, there is no camera room, meaning every camera must be either looped or ignored. Be wary of rooms where two cameras are facing each other; be especially careful when looping these cameras. 3: Taking out the guards. When intimidated, one of the guards will drop the vault keycard. You must interrogate this guard to get the vault code, which allows you to use the vault keycard to open the vault. The vault keycard is faster than the diamond drill, so you should avoid knocking out the guard with the vault keycard until after interrogating them. This guard is never in the first area of the Killhouse (the one connected to spawn). Some guards will have information like laptop locations and circuit box locations. These pieces of information are not necessary as you can disable vault sensors in other ways. You should take out every guard in the Killhouse before opening the vault; see the guard patterns section for the amount of guards. 4: Disabling the vault sensors. There are three ways to disable the vault sensors. Engineers can interact with the small grey box beside the vault, while Hackers can hack the laptop that spawns in a random location, though the laptop doesn't appear in Legend. You can also disable the correct circuit box (you can find the correct circuit box by checking if the color of the wire leading out of it corresponds to the wire leading out of the grey box beside the vault). Disabling the wrong circuit box will raise the alarm, so don't disable a circuit box unless you know it's the right one. You will always need to disable the sensors if you're using a drill. In Rookie-Operative, you don't need to disable the sensors if you're using the vault keycard, but you WILL need to disable the sensors in Elite-Legend. Note that you can disable the sensors before you're done knocking out all the guards. 5: Opening the vault. The quickest method is by using the vault keycard, but you need the vault code to use it. Simply interact with the keypad, take the loot, and reach spawn. If you fail to get the vault code, you can use the diamond drill at spawn. However, the noise of this drill will alert most guards on the map, so make sure all guards are subdued (guards that are far away from the drill won't hear it, but this is risky and it's recommended you knock out all the guards anyway). Wait for the drill to open the vault; go in, claim the loot, and go to spawn. Loud When doing Loud in the Killhouse, it is best to bring the following gear: * 2-3 Breaching Charges * 0-2 Microcams * 3-6 Healthpacks * Raider-Aegis Armor * 2 guns (Experiment which guns suit you best in a gunfight) ' One of the biggest rules is to play Entry Point only with people that you trust. Depending on the difficulty, bring better armor. The following Chart will be the recommended Difficulty Armor ratio: ' * Rookie: Scout-Raider * Professional: Scout-Raider * Operative: Raider-Frontline * Elite: Raider-Aegis * Legend: Frontline-Aegis ' When bringing a gun, make sure to have attachments that will lower the spread and higher the damage. The two best attachments currently are the Ergo Grip and Suppressor. Suppressors increase damage, hence a good choice in loud. ' Steps: Pregame: * Make a plan with your team. Have someone carry the drill since there is little chance that your team will be able to find the right guard in time before loud starts. * Make sure that everyone has health packs. Although they spawn around the killhouse, it is best to make sure you will not have to walk everywhere during ambushes. * Make someone carry the breaching charges. They are faster than opening doors by lockpick and depending on your spawn, the vault can be close by. If you do not have enough Breaching Charges, then use c4. Just remember to back away. During: # Get the needed equipment and grab the drill. # Shoot the door open, there is little to no reason to camp at the spawn unless your team decides it’s best for them. DO NOT USE A BREACHING CHARGE ON THE FIRST DOOR # Don’t worry about running. This isn’t a speedrun. Once you walk out, walk to the destination and kill any guards/cameras you see. If you are lucky enough, you will pass the first area undetected. Once you reach the door to the second area, deploy a breaching charge and activate it. Breaching charges do not damage anyone nearby, so they are better than c4. # Repeat step 3 until you reach the vault. # Deploy the Diamond drill and camp in the vault room. # Share the health pack by putting in the vault room. # Place micro cameras where they are the most appropriate. # Get the loot bag and run back to spawn. ''' '''To Practice * The best thing to practice here is ammo conservation, aiming, and patience. * Remember to trust your team. Especially in higher difficulties. Additional Information Spawn Room The Spawn Room in the Killhouse contains many items you can use on your mission. Here is a complete inventory of them (Note: All guns have 1 clip of ammunition each) *4 Loud drills *4 Suppressed UP9s *4 Unmodded Sawblades *4 CBR-C Rifles with Mini Sights *4 Unmodded 480 MCS Shotguns *20 Frag Grenades *8 Proximity Mines *4 Breaching Charges *1 Diamond Drill *4 Microcams *4 Blowtorches *16 Blocks of C4 Guard Patterns Rookie and Professional: 2 guards in each area with one Camera Operator Operative: 3 guards in one area, 2 guards in the other area with one Camera Operator Elite: 3 guards in two areas, 2 guards in one area with one Camera Operator >Legend: 3 guards in all area with no Camera Operator Trivia *This map was created by GhfjSpero#0388 and Oranqif#9113. It is a definitive guide to every possible location for anything in the Killhouse: *The Killhouse was originally created for Cishshato to be able to test game mechanics. *The Killhouse is the only playable mission without a Lock code. Category:Missions Category:SemiCanon Category:Loud